The Broken Deal
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Yuu finally reunited with Mika. After getting back her precious family member, she was determined to go to the Nagoya airport to save her squad before Kureto decided to forget about their deal. This story contains fem!Yuu.


I had a request from Shiranai Atsune for a fic with Mika X fem!Yuu and Yuu had accepted Kureto's offer at the beginning of episode 1.

However, my brain was only able to make this idea into a oneshot and like 80% of it is mikayuu XD

Hope you enjoy this regardless! :)

* * *

"I love you." The words were said with no hesitation despite the tears that would not stop falling from her eyes. The blond before her bit the bottom of his lip as he turned away, his fangs were more evident than before.

"How…" came the broken voice of her most precious childhood friend and crush. His voice was hoarse from their yelling earlier and the growing thirst that they both knew was gnawing at him. "How can you love a monster like me?"

Yuu slowly crawled forward but the vampire remained motionless. She lifted one of his hands and interlocked it with hers. She gave a small reassuring squeeze as she looked at the blond's tired face.

"Four years. For four years I lived with the guilt that I was the only one to make it out," Yuu paused when her gaze was finally met with the beautiful blue eyes she only dreamt of seeing again. But they would no longer be blue after he completed his transformation into a complete vampire. And Yuu was fine with that. As long as Mika was alive and by her side, she did not care about such a thing.

"Yuu-chan, it wasn't-" she lifted her free hand and pressed a finger against his lips, which successfully stopped him from talking and earned herself a confused look on the blond's face.

"For four years I've been haunted by the fact that I couldn't save you and just ran off. But after I saw you again in Shinjuku, I was so happy. For a moment, everything else in the world didn't matter anymore because you were alive. After talking with Yoichi and Shinoa, I realized I had these feelings for you," Yuu said and she tugged down the collar her uniform further to expose more of her neck, "If you need blood to survive, then I'll gladly give you mine. I cannot live without you in my life anymore, Mika."

Once again, Mika turned his head away from Yuu but his intertwined hand gripped Yuu's hand tighter. Yuu returned the gesture and squeezed back the best she could.

"Is-is it really okay?" Yuu sighed at the hesitancy that Mika displayed despite being told multiple times that she did not mind. Instead of answering, Yuu gently guided Mika's head towards her neck. She could feel his breath on her exposed skin yet she was still waiting for the sting that came with the bite.

"Mika, go ahead. It's okay," Yuu said and she ran her gloved hands through the blond locks. Mika's hair was still the beautiful golden yellow colour that reminded her of the sun.

Yuu bit down on her lip to stop any sound from escaping and let it die in her throat. She had been expecting the pain but it still caught her by surprise. But it wasn't as painful as she was expecting it to be. She had been staring straight at the two pearly fangs that had sank into her skin just several minutes ago when she was trying to hold back the instinct driven Mika.

She could feel the warm liquid leave her body through the two small punctured holes in her neck as Mika drank the blood flowed from the newly created wound.

If someone had ever asked her what she would do if her best friend had turned into a vampire years ago, she would have punched their lights out. But no matter when she would be asked this question, her answer would always be to accept him as he was.

It was Mika who accept Yuu into the Hyakuya family and show her unconditional love. It was Mika who had been super patient with her and helped her get through their times in Sanguinem. It was also Mika who was gave her the strength to live and train to kill the vampires that ripped apart their family. And yet he had become what they both hated so much.

But that fact does bother Yuu. She was just happy that Mika was alive.

What does bother her was for four years, Mika had to live alone in the underground city as a vampire. Having to live in the prison that held him and his family for four years and the place where the seventh progenitor slaughtered their family without a second thought.

Despite Yuu not wanting to admit it, Guren had been there for her after she escaped from Sanguinem.

From what she recalled Mika shouting at her earlier, he was by himself, living with the guilt of causing the death of their family and handing Yuu to the humans to use as they like. Yuu tried to refute both but Mika won't listen to any of it.

"Welcome home, Mika," Yuu said as the idea crossed her mind. She finally had Mika back.

She felt something wet drip onto her skin as Mika pulled away from her. Yuu could already feel Asuramaru's power healing her wound. But she pushed that thought aside as she looked at Mika who turned away from her.

"Mika…?" Yuu called out and reached out to the blond but retracted her hand when he turned back to her. His eyes were no longer the blue that reminded her of the sky on a sunny day, but a red hue that is the shared characteristics of the vampires Yuu had encountered in both the underground city and those she killed during her missions. But they glistened with unshed tears and she thought for a moment why.

"I'm a monster now, aren't I?" Yuu scowled at the words that left the blond. "You're horrible, Yuu-chan… You're the one that made me into a real monster."

"You're the one the one that let this horrible monster into your family," Yuu deadpanned before softening her expression into a smile and used her thumbs to wipe the unshed tears. "But I'm glad you did, even if I was being stubborn about it."

Mika tried to turn his head away but couldn't because of Yuu's hands cupping his cheeks so he resigned to looking away.

"Yuu-chan…?" Yuu blinked at the hesitancy that laced in Mika's voice.

"What is it, Mika?"

"We need to leave. Go somewhere away from the humans and vampires." Yuu groaned as her dropped back onto her lap. At least Mika was looking at her willingly.

"Listen to me Mika-"

"No, you listen to me," Mika growled and Yuu decided to listen instead of speaking first, "I don't know what kind of brainwashing the humans have done to you but they're just using you. They-"

"For the seraph of the end, right?" Yuu interrupted and she would have laughed at the flabbergasted face Mika was making right now if they weren't having a serious conversation.

"Yeah…" Mika started off uneasy, especially with the serious face Yuu had on, "How did you…"

"I want to leave too, leave behind the life of death and destruction that will follow my path, but there is something I need to do first. I need to get to the Nagoya airport," Yuu said and Mika looked out the broken automatic doors that brought in the only source of light into the dark and damp supermarket.

"That girl with the scythe," Yuu perked up upon hearing that. But Mika's gaze was not focused on her, "she told me they were heading towards an airport."

"When was this?!" the urgency in Yuu's voice caused Mika to turned back to her.

"A while ago I guess. I took you from them after all," Mika didn't like the way Yuu furrowed her brows as if she was thinking really deeply on something.

"… too long," Yuu muttered. But before Mika had a chance to ask Yuu what she meant, she stood up and looked at Mika.

"We'll leave together this time. But I cannot leave my squad behind. They were my family after… after…"

"I understand," Yuu watched Mika stand up next to her. He was probably a good inch taller than her. "I still don't trust them. But they helped me escape earlier so I'm going to return the favour."

"That's all I'm asking for!" Yuu said and pulled Mika into a quick hug.

~ The Broken Deal ~

The sight before them was nothing Yuu could have fathomed. A large metal container sat in the middle of the airport's runway. Hundreds of black chains with pointed ends were either floating freely in the air or stabbed into her comrades. If she had been any later, her squad would have joined those injured soldiers.

"Yuuichirou Hyakuya," Kureto's voice cut through the chaos, "I almost thought you died during the mission."

"And I thought we had a deal," Yuu called back with equal amounts of confidence. She could already feel the questioning gazes of her squad mates but she needed to deal with the lieutenant general. "What happened to that when you decided to attack my squad?"

"Oh idiot Yuu, what is this about?"

"Yuu-san, what is going on?"

Yuu ignored them but scowled at the way Kureto was looking down at her. She wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face too.

"You didn't tell your squad how you betrayed Guren and decided to join my side?" She really wanted to wipe that smirk off his smug face. But she knew the gasps behind her were just adding to his smug attitude.

"Should I also tell them how they were supposed to be under your protection from whatever concoction you have made as part of our deal?" Yuu growled back at the man but he merely replaced the smirk with a serious, yet equally smug expression.

"I have no use keeping those who are useless alive any longer. If you were dead as I had assumed, then I have no reason to have them around. I was giving them a chance to contribute to the hope for humanity," Kureto said.

"That's bullshit and we both know it," Yuu snapped. "But since you didn't keep up with your side of the bargain, then I have no reason to keep working for you."

Kureto had always been an intimidating man but his aura suddenly got much darker.

"You ignorant fool. Just like Guren, you both are just pawns to me. I have achieved what I wanted already."

"No," Yuu gasped, "You said you'd leave her alone!"

"I said many things. But after all, she was the perfect subject for this experiment. How could I not use someone that was delivered right to me?"

"You monster," Yuu hissed.

"Call me what you like, but Mirai Kimizuki will help me achieve my goal."


End file.
